doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Mythos
“In the beginning there was nothing but a void embraced by emptiness and the darkness that comes with it. The enshrouding darkness would stare at the void for eternity, then one day the void gazed back.” “In that fateful moment a spark ignited, and the very first light of the ages exploded. With it came the First Aether which created the material of all things, spun from nothingness.” “The void formed Destiny, which is the very Fate of all of creation. As the First Light bent its will to fulfill this fate, it ruptured creating the Sundering of Illumination. The First Being set forth to fulfill Creations Destiny and by doing so, created divergent paths. Two terminations points, two possibilities, two destinies, two fates. With the singularity of The Purpose of Reality divided, the First of all Beings sacrificed themselves…” “...and Elder High Gods, Aion and Adrasteia, were born as the instruments of this will to complete the task.” “They began to shape the newly formed Aether to fulfill this purpose and created the High Laws of Creation.” “Without a word Aion and Adrasteia spun the realities of all things. Next they created instruments of their combined wills, and so the first children of the high gods were formed, The Primogen. Beings whose very existence forces realty to adhere to the purpose. The High Gods and the Primogen together, created all the Planes and formed the very laws of the cosmos as we know it. They had sent in motion the journey of the Purpose of Creation. Yet, they did not see all.” “The void within the void, the first darkness, though diminished had returned to consciousness and flickered to unlife. A fragment of it's Aether reawakened and saw the searing chaos of light. Light that burns away the darkness, fear and madness were born in that instant. The fiery doom of metamorphosis and the light were the harbingers of change, and the heart of the void resisted. It only knew the peaceful constant of nothing and the Heart of Darkness. The First Void descended into insanity. It bent it's will to undo the Purpose of Everything and began to corrupt Reality. It began with the Primogen, the beings who are the living embodiment of the laws of reality. The Primogen began to exercise free will." “We do not know what happened or how, but the High Gods locked the Heart of Darkness into the void and limited its power. It was bound in the void with eternal life of unlife, locked away with it's fear, madness, hatred and insanity. With their singular path coming to it's divergent point, the High Gods spoke their will for the first time. The very sounds are the words of creation that men call Runes. Aion and Adrasteia brought forth the Estelar and gifted unto them Elan Synderes, known as the Divine Sparks, made from the light of the Sundering of Illumination, and thus, both fates are intertwined to the Gods Purpose." "Next they scattered and imprisoned their First Children, as unmaking them is a Violation of Reality and their own High Laws. Each Primogen was locked into a prison between all things. The Runes of Creation set the worlds, and the worlds between, in motion. The stewards of The Purpose were born and set to task and became the arbiters of their dominions. Thus, Gods walked through creation and each brought to life by an Elder High God. Lastly, the Prime Material Plane was formed, a Junction of All things and all planes. The blending of all powers and the Prophesied Place of the Final Purpose. With Vir'Exalon's creation, the Elder High Gods departed.” “The Gods, left to manage reality, found themselves at odds over how the Fate of All Things should come to fruition. Some coveted the crown jewel of creation, others would have Fate come as it was meant to be. Sides where drawn, and the war came.” “So began The Gods War.” ~The Words of the Prophet Vespasian Da'Arlizh, From the First Age of Mortals.